Mysterious World
by warz77
Summary: Jack Menemukan Kristal aneh, Sebuah ledakan terjadi, dia menghilang tanpa jejak, dimanakah dia? Didunia lain? Itu kan tidak mungkin? Ah udahlah simak aja ceritanya.


**Mysterious World**

A Harvest Moon: Back to Nature and Suikoden Cross Over (and just a bit Ar Tonelico 2)

Disclaimer:

Harvest Moon: Back to nature™ - NATSUME©

Suikoden™ - KONAMI©

Ar Tonelico™ - GUST©

This Fic and the whole ideas is mine, muahahaha D

OCs also mine D

May contain typos and something like that :D

Summary:

Jack Menemukan Kristal aneh, Sebuah ledakan terjadi, dia menghilang tanpa jejak, dimanakah dia? Didunia lain? Itu kan tidak mungkin? Ah udahlah simak aja ceritanya.

"Perkataan"

'Batin'

*efek Suara*

**Chp. 01 Mysterious Crystal**

Pagi yang cerah dan damai di Mineral Town, burung barnyanyi dan menari dengan riangnya diatas awan pagi, dipagi yang damai itu Jack dan adiknya, Claire, mulai berkicau.

"Hey, bodoh! Kau ngintip ya? ksini kau dasar Jack bego!" Teriak Claire dengan merdunya.

"Apaan?! Kau sendiri yang masuk saat aku ada dibathtub, trus idupin shower tiba-tiba, kukira hantu tau ga?" Jack membalas tak kalah merdunya.

"Kakak bodoh! Sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi menikah karena kakak" Ujar Claire marah.

Lalu Claire berlari mengejar kakaknya sambil membawa sebuah Palu Mystrile.  
*DUGDAGBUAGH*

"Ampun adikku tersayang, kakak yang salah karena kakak terlalu ganteng, ehm maksudnya khilaf"

"Ya udah, sekarang kakak yang beresin rumput liarnya, terus tanam nih bunga Moondrop di pojokan ladang biar lebah dapat madu yang banyak, mengerti!" Claire mengancam

"B-baiklah" Jack menjawab ketakutan.

"Oh, jangan lupa tebang beberapa kayu di hutan, nih palunya" Ujar Claire, lalu dia berjalan kedalam kamar mandi melanjutkan mandinya.

Jack menuju ke kotak peralatan dan mengambil sabit, cangkul, kapak, beberapa bibit Moondrop.

Dia berjalan keluar, bersiap untuk memotong semua rumput liar yang ada diladangnya.

Dia berjalan keladang pertanian milik kakeknya yang sudah berhasil ia bangun selama dua tahun lebih bersama adiknya, Claire. Pertanian kakeknya yang sudah dirubah oleh mereka berdua kini sudah lebih hijau dan berwarna, bahkan mereka mempunyai taman bunga sendiri. Berbeda dengan dua tahun lalu, pertanian kakek mereka usang, hanya berbekal 1000 gold dari orang tua mereka, mereka berhasil membangun kembali kejayaan pertanian kakeknya.

Saat diladang, dia memandang ladangnya, dia merasa bangga kepada adiknya yang bisa membantunya melewati semua ini.

"Yosh! Saatnya bekerja!" Jack bergumam lalu mengeluarkan sabitnya untuk memotong rumput liar diladang.

Setelah memotong semua rumput, dia mencangkul beberapa lahan untuk menanam bibit Moondrop, setelah dia berhasil mencangkul delapan petak tanah, saat dia mengayunkan cangkulnya dia mempunyai sedikit firasat aneh.

*KCLANK*

'Hah apa yang menghentikan cangkulku' batin Jack sambil melihat kepetak tanah yang ia cangkul, dia tekejut, sebuah Kristal aneh berwarna biru ada diladangnya.

"Kristal apa ini?"

"Ahh, simpan aja, mungkin kalo dijual ke Zack bisa dapet duit banyak" Jack bergumam dengan bahagianya

Setelah itu, dia kembali menanam bibit bunga Moondrop.

"Huh dasar, Claire jahat, nyuruh kakaknya yang ganteng ini buat ngelakuin ini semua, cape" gumam Jack.

"Apa yang kau bilang kak?!" Claire berteriak dari dalam rumah mereka.

"Ngga, ngga apa-apa kok" jack menjawab, "Kakak mau nebang kayu dulu, jaga rumah ya".

"Iya kak"

Setelah melewati jembatan, dia melihat 2 figur aneh mendekat.

"Hey kau 'Reyvateil' tak berguna! Cepat cari kristalnya!" kata seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian seperti ksatria.

"B-baik tuan Biscott" kata seorang perempuan yang disebut 'Reyvateil' itu

*PAK* laki-laki itu menampar wajah perempuan itu.

"Dasar tak berguna!"

Jack terkejut melihat perlakuan laki-laki itu, merasa tak tahan melihat perlakuan laki-laki itu, Jack pun marah dan berteriak, " Hey kau! Hentikan!"

"Siapa kau? Ini bukan urusanmu" kata laki-laki itu.

"Bila kau menghalangi jalanku, kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" lalu laki-laki itu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya kearah Jack.

'Apa? Pedang? Itu kan benda berbahaya, apakah dia mau membunuhku?' batin Jack.

Jack pun mengeluarkan kapaknya, karena dia merasa terancam dan merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu.

"Kesini kau, Brengsek!" Jack mengayunkan kapaknya dan mengenai pundak laki-laki tersebut, namun ayunan kapak Jack tidak bisa menembus baju jirah laki-laki itu.

"Mau apa kau bocah tengik!" laki-laki itu berteriak, dan mencekik Jack sambil membawanya kesemak-semak, menghentakkan kepala Jack ke salah satu pohon ditempat itu, lalu dia menusuk kearah kepala Jack "Heah! Mati kau!"

…

-Beberapa Menit sebelumnya, dirumah Jack dan Claire-

"Suara siapa tuh? Kakak ya? berisik banget" gumam Claire

Dia melihat keluar jendela dan terkejut, "Astaga kakak! dia berkalahi dengan seseorang"

"Tunggu kak! aku akan datang membantu!" Claire mengambil pedang Katana peninggalan kakeknya.

-Sekarang, diseberang jembatan-

"Heah! Mati kau!" laki-laki itu menusuk kearah kepala Jack, namun Jack menghindar dan pedang itu hanya mengenai pipi sebelah kirinya saja. Jack beruntung sekali, karena pedang laki-laki itu menancap kepohon.

"Tuan Biscott, tolong hentikan!" perempuan itu berteriak.

"Oh jadi nama mu Biscott" Jack mengambil palu lalu mengayunkan kekapala Biscott, hingga dia melepaskan cekikannya.

Biscott terjatuh dan meringis, begitu pula Jack.

Saat Jack terjatuh, bola Kristal yang ada didalam tasnya jatuh ketanah, Jack tak sengaja menyentuh bola kristal itu dengan tangan kirinya, lalu Kristal itu bersinar

"Bola Kristal itu, bukankah…" Perempuan itu terkejut.

Dan dalam radius 3 meter ladakan terjadi, dan hanya bola Kristal itulah yang tersisa.

Claire berlari melewati jembatan namun dia terlambat.

"Kakak!" Claire terdiam, "kakak" dan mulai menangis, "aku terlambat"

**TBC**

A.N.: Jack dan Biscott (OC) bertarung bukan diajalan, tapi agak sedikit kehutan dan banyak semak-semak, tapi Claire bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas.

Itu aja penjelasannya, ahahahaha :D

Review ya kakak-kakak yang udah ahli :D


End file.
